1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of virtual reality, and in particular to a system and method for performing keyboard inputs without a keyboard using virtual reality.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of graphic user interfaces (GUIs) employing, for example, xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d software, menu-driven software, mouse devices, and touch screens, has reduced the need for keyboard and keypad entry and for typing to enter alphanumeric data and commands into a computer and/or other computing-based devices. Such GUIs thus allow users to enter data and commands visually using visually-based windows and screens, as opposed to rtactilely through a keyboard and/or keypad. However, applications using such GUIs are thus beholden to the software and software programmers to provide comprehensive windows and menus. Often, a GUI prompts the users to input data and commands through a keyboard and/or keypad by generating an input window or pop-up data entry line. Accordingly, in some instances, keyboards and/or keypads are necessities for GUI-based computer interfaces.
In addition, voice recognition applications have been developed which recognize the voice and inflections of speech of users, to allow the user to enter data and commands orally, as opposed to tactilely through a keyboard and/or keypad to enter alphanumeric data and commands. However, natural language processing may not be 100% accurate, and high accuracy is often gained by providing a great amount of processing power, which may sacrifice the overall performance of the computer systems using such voice recognition. Furthermore, to provide high or perfect accuracy, such voice recognition applications typically allow or even require the user to proofread, edit, and correct mistakes through alphanumeric entry via a keyboard and/or a keypad. Accordingly, in some instances, keyboards and keypads are necessities for voice-recognition-based computer interfaces.
Computer-based devices typically require an input device, an output device, and a processor. Heretofore, computers have been made smaller, portable, handheld, and even wristwatch-sized. However, in order to provide alphanumeric inputs, keyboards and/or keypads have generally been requisite components. The reduction of size of such keyboards has been difficult, since a wide range of alphanumeric keys is typically required. For example, keyboards based on the Roman and/or English alphabet require at least 26 keys, and enhanced keyboards require over 90 keys for number, cursor arrows, a space bar, punctuation symbols, controls such as TAB and ESC, etc. To accommodate such keys, manufacturers may reduce the sizes of individual keys, which sacrifices ease of use by the user. In addition, keyboards/keypads have heretofore been primarily hardware-based, and so are susceptibe to wear, damage, and theft.
One proposed solution to provide reduced size and/or portability includes the use of telephone-based keypads having about 10 or more keys, with some keys having letters thereupon, such as the 2 key having the letters A, B, and C, thus resembling a telephone keypad such as a dual tone multiple frequency (DTMF) telephone. Through judicious hardware and/or software implementations, a user may be able to enter entire words and sentences, with sufficient patience and practice.
Other proposed solutions include eliminating the keyboard/keypad anc instead using a touchscreen with handwriting recognition, such as the alphanumeric entry system of the xe2x80x9cPILOTxe2x80x9d handheld device. However, handwriting recognition systems typically require training the user to input a set of predefined symbols representing alphanumeric characters instead of the actual alphanumeric characters. Accordingly, keyboards and the like have not be replaced with equivalent or better devices.
A need exists for a system and method for providing the versatility of a keyboard and/or keypad for alphanumeric entry without requiring a keyboard and/or keypad and without sacrificing the advantages of a keyboard and/or keypad for inputting a large range of data and/or commands.
Virtual reality (VR) applications have heretofore provided a rudimentary system, typically using a GUI, for manipulating representations of physical elements, such as virtual reality doors and elevators in virtual worlds. Typically implemented in software, such VR applications interface with headsets and gloves to respond to and to interpret the movements of the head and hands of the user as commands and control signals. Heretofore, such VR applications and VR worlds are GUI-based, and so do not provide the versatility of hardware-based, actual and physical keyboards and/or keypads.
It is recognized herein that a system and method for providing a virtual reality keyboard addresses solves numerous difficulties of input devices and provides many diverse advantages in use and applications.
A system and method are disclosed which receive a virtual reality (VR) glove position, which generate a corresponding key code from the VR glove position using a predetermined mapping, and which send the key code to an application program as a key input corresponding to a keyboard and/or keypad entry of data and/or a command. The system and method also generate a display representing the key input based on the VR glove position. The display of the key input may include, but is not limited to, a displayed in a VR headset of a VR representation of a VR keyboard indicating the key input.